


Blood Bank

by Elaine3626



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bon Iver, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a patient with a lot of questions. Harry is a nurse with a lot of time. They're in a place with a lot of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I met you at the blood bank. We were looking at the bags wondering if any of the colors matched any of the names we knew on the tags.

“Is this your first time having blood drawn?” a nurse asked as he entered the room.  
Louis looked up from his chair at the tall boy. “I, uh, since I was a kid, yeah. Is this what you do all day then? Just stick needles in people and hope they don’t pass out?”  
The nurse chuckled. “I guess so. I’m Harry, by the way. Don’t feel nervous. It isn’t nearly as bad as you’re assuming.” He pulled a rubber string out of his white coat pocket. “So, relax, and I’m going to put this on your arm.”  
“What is that?”  
“You’ve got a lot of questions, and my shift is almost over.” Harry smiled. “But a few extra minutes on you won’t hurt. It’s a tourniquet, Louis. It slows the circulation in your arm so there aren’t any problems when I draw the blood.”  
“And, uh, ’problems’ being blood all over the floor, yeah?”  
“No need to worry about that.” Harry knelt down beside Louis’ chair and tied the tourniquet snuggly around Louis’ upper arm. “That okay?”  
“Hurts a bit but I suppose that’s the goal, right? To stop the blood or whatever?”  
“That’s right.” Harry set a tube in the specialized holder in the arm of the chair and opened a sterile needle. “Helps if you don’t look at it,” he offered.  
Louis shook his head. “I’m a little fascinated, if I’m being honest.”  
“It’s perfectly fine.” Harry felt around the bend of Louis’ arm and tapped a little before laying the end of the container holding the needle to it. “So, the needle is in here, see? And when I press here on this it’ll go in without a problem. It’s more advanced than trying to manually find what I’m looking for.”  
Louis nodded. “Alright,” he responded nervously.  
After the blood was drawn and in the appropriate container and Louis had an embarrassingly childish Band-Aid on his arm, he stood up to leave. “Does everyone’s blood look the same?”  
Harry was a bit taken aback. “I suppose so. It’s all, you know, red I guess.”  
“I sound like a freak, I’m sure, but I find it strange how you can know a person inside and out- figuratively- and not recognize their blood. It could be labeled even and you still couldn’t be sure whose it was.”  
“Basic human form, you know?” Harry hummed in thought. “Everyone is the same underneath, no matter what they change about their outside.”  
Louis seemed satisfied with that answer. “Thank you and I’m sorry you had to deal with me. I’m kind of nervous around all of this doctor stuff.”  
“It used to give me a bit of anxiety myself,” Harry comforted. “Coffee is the best way to get over that, believe it or not.”  
“You said your shift is almost over?” Louis inquired. “Then, speaking of coffee, how about getting some? Or we could go to mine and try our luck at making it ourselves?”  
After a moment of thinking, Harry agreed. “I’ll get changed and meet you out front.”  
On their way to Louis’ house, the snow started falling more heavily than it had been earlier.  
“This is ridiculous,” Louis sighed. “I didn’t know the weather was going to be such shit. I’m really sorry about that. It’s gonna take ten years to get home at this rate.”  
“Hey, it’s no problem. Don’t rush.”  
But it was a problem. They were about ten miles from Louis’ house when the snow became blinding and the two of them decided to pull the car over.  
“This sucks a little,” Harry said with a grin.  
“Yeah, wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Louis agreed.  
“But I think being stuck out in your car is better than had I got stuck in my own- Which, now that I’m thinking of it, is still back at the hospital.”  
Louis snickered. “I think you’re a very lovely person to be stranded in the snow with.”  
A while into further conversation, Louis found both of his small hands held under one of Harry’s and smiles and bright eyes seemed to fill the entire space between them.  
“’M starving,” Harry complained.  
“Ugh, me too. I’m sorry this was such a bust.”  
“No, no, I like being here. The snow should let up soon anyways. I’m just dying for a burger or something.”  
“I think the best I’ve got is a candy bar in the glove compartment. Grab it, will ya’?”  
Harry almost fell onto the floor when he practically jumped to reach it. “You’re literally a lifesaver,” he laughed happily.  
After snacking on the candy bar and an hour and a half of jokes, and gentle stories, the snow was barely flittering down.  
“How about that coffee now?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I think that would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> This follows quite directly the song Blood Bank by Bon Iver, so definitely check that out. if you haven't already.


End file.
